


Fool

by gloryandfame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryandfame/pseuds/gloryandfame
Summary: Severus grapples with a challenging situation, trying to do what he believes to be right.





	1. A Long held Secret Comes to Light

It had been nearly five years since the battle, five years since he had nearly died. Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had returned to his position as Potions Professor thanks to Slughorn going back into retirement. In truth, he was inwardly overjoyed at giving up his post as Headmaster, he hadn’t wanted the position in the first place. But now, Minerva was taking over due to the interim Headmaster being found guilty of accpeting bribes and rigging house placements. Severus was still unsure of how he had managed to rig the sorting, but in the end, the interim headmaster had been found to be guilty, so that was that. However, now Minerva had to find a replacement to teach transfiguration.

It was going to be an exceptionally long day.

“Minerva,” Severus cleared his throat as he looked over at her. She was hunched over a stack of parchment sitting behind the large desk in her new office. Slipping her glasses off she looked up at him.

“What is it, Severus?”

“Exactly how many interviews are you conducting today?” He rose an eyebrow, hoping that there were few applicants.

“Forty-seven,” Minerva replied flatly as she slid her glasses back onto her face and looked back to her work.

“Merlin's beard! Forty-seven!” Severus scoffed. “We’ll never get through that many in a single day. Remind me again why I have to be here.”

“You are the deputy headmaster,” Minerva shook her head as she continued to look over the parchment. “In other words, you don’t have a choice and you can shut up about it and do your job.”

“Fiesty today, Minerva,” Severus mumbled.

“I have no time for anything but, Severus, now if you would please the first candidate should be outside waiting. Could you please have them come in?” She pointed to the door as she adjusted the parchment stack into a neat pile.

“I was unaware my duties included acting as a house elf,” He grumbled making his way to the door. Swinging it open he took one step and looked to see if anyone was waiting. There was one, a woman from what he could see. Her face and torso were covered by a copy of the Daily Prophet. “The Headmistress will see you,” Severus clasped his hands before him and tilted his chin upward to appear imposing.

She folded the paper, looked up at him and smiled.

“Severus,” She rose from the chair. It was Hermione Granger. Severus was stunned into silence as he looked at her. The changes she had undergone were obvious. She was wearing a bright red pencil skirt with a white blouse tucked into it and a wide black belt circling her waist. Her black high heels clicked on the stone as she walked over to him, her hand extended. “It’s so good to see you! My you look just like you did when I was here as a student!” 

There was a sparkle in her eyes he hadn’t seen in longer than he could remember. Hermione’s hair was still a mass of curls, but now they appeared tamed and shiny. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and shook his hand. Severus looked down, unaware he had extended his hand to her.

“Hermione! Come in! Come in!” Minerva called out. She released his hand and made her way into the office. As she brushed past him a scent of vanilla mixed with a darker sweet scent wafted past his senses. Turning he watched her walk in, and he exhaled. 

He hadn’t noticed but he had been holding his breath.

Quickly, he closed the door and walked over the chair that sat next to the one Hermione now occupied in front of Minerva’s desk. 

“I’m so glad you reconsidered coming for an interview,” Minerva smiled widely, not making even a slight attempt to hide her happiness.

“Of course,” Hermione nodded. “It was a hard choice, to be certain, but nevertheless I’m glad to be here.”

“This is really just a formality,” Minerva sat back in her chair. “I am quite aware of your accomplishments. Oh, I am so very proud of you!”

“Thank you,” Hermione chuckled as she crossed her legs and the ankle, casting a brief glance Severus’ way. He felt his heart begin to race.

“Severus, you are aware of her accomplishments, yes?” Minerva looked to him. “Severus?”

“Pardon?” He wrenched his gaze from Hermione and looked at Minerva.

“Are you aware of Hermione’s accomplishments?” She furrowed her brow as she inspected his face.

“No, I’m afraid I am not,” Severus shook his head and looked back to Hermione who was looking back at him, her head slightly tilted.

“I graduated at the top of my class with two degrees,” She smirked at him. “Transfiguration and Potions.”

“Potions?” His ears perked. “What possessed you to go into Potions?”

“I was always rather good when I had a competent Potions Master guiding me that is,” Her eyebrow twitched upward. Severus swallowed the lump that had begun to form in his throat. He was unsure if she was flirting.

“Yes, Slughorn,” He replied with a nod.

“I said competent,” Hermione laughed. “He was less than, I’m afraid. My things have changed, I never took you for one to indulge in false modesty!”

“Yes, Severus is an enigma and surprises even those of us who have known him for many many years,” Minerva was still inspecting him heavily.

“Hermione, are you sure you would like a position here as a professor? You are so very young, I’m sure you have an active social life perhaps even a boyfriend?” Minerva tented her fingers.

“I will turn 25 soon after the term begins. I have a small social life, Harry and Ron are both actively working as Aurors, Ginny is off playing Quidditch, Luna is abroad, and Neville has one year left in school,” Hermione shook her head. “I also, do not have a boyfriend so there’s nothing to worry about there.”

“I see,” Minerva pinched her lips together. “Well, to be fair I must conduct the other applicants for the position, and this will require a three-year contract with the school.”

“I remember you saying that,” Hermione nodded. “That is something I am prepared to do, should I be offered the position.”

“You seem more than qualified,” Severus offered, before snapping his mouth shut. A slow smile spread across her lips and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

“Thank you,” Hermione bit her bottom lip. “May I ask when I will know?”

“Tomorrow I should think,” Minerva sighed. “I have forty-six more interviews to conduct today.

“Oh, well then I won’t take up any more of your time,” Hermione stood up, smoothing her skirt before shaking Minerva’s hand and then turning to him to shake his. “Thank you both, it was so nice to see you.”

“Severus, walk her out, if you would,” Minerva rose from her chair and came around her desk. “I can see to the next applicant solo.”

He nodded and swept his arm to the side to allow Hermione to walk past him. They walked in silence for a good way, until they reached the doors to the Great Hall. Severus found his courage.

“You should think long and hard before tying yourself to this place,” He watched as she slowed to a stop, looking into the Great Hall for a long moment before she turned to him.

“I did,” She nodded. 

“You are young and signing a three-year contract quickly turns to thirty. You will no doubt want a husband and family, that would be rather hard to achieve if you are here months upon months out of the year,” Severus shook his head. He knew better than anyone the toll Hogwarts could take on a person, especially a person so young.

“Perhaps,” Hermione shrugged as she tucked a curl behind her ear. “But, maybe, there’s a reason I want to be here.”

“I cannot fathom a single one,” Severus scoffed as she began walking once more. They made their way outside and began walking over the grounds to the apparition point. She stopped and pulled her heels off before continuing barefoot.

“I suppose you would have some difficulty thinking of a reason for me to want to work here,” Hermione sighed. “It’s a shame, really.”

“What is?” His brow furrowed as he attempted to understand her meaning. He stopped walking and looked at her as she took her place at the apparition point, and turned back to him.

“You are one of the most brilliant minds I’ve ever known,” He watched as she put her heels back on. “But for a man who is so brilliant, you can be rather thick.”

“Thick?” Severus chuckled. “Why would you think that?”

“Because, you idiot, I’m coming back here for you,” Hermione smiled and disappeared.

Severus found his way back to Minerva’s office and sat through the remaining interviews. He didn’t utter a single word the rest of the day, and as the last applicant left the clock chimed midnight. 

“Severus? What on earth has you so preoccupied you couldn’t manage to pay attention to a single applicant?” Minerva stood from her chair and stretched, removing her robe and hanging it on a hook close to her desk. “Your mind has been elsewhere since Hermione was here.”

“Nothing,” He furrowed his brow and shook his head.

“Oh,” Minerva nodded knowingly. “So, she finally said something to you did she?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea of what you are referring to,” He shook his head. 

“Severus, the girl holds a flame for you. It’s as plain as the nose on your face,” Minerva shook her head and poured them both a cup of tea. “I’ve known since the end of the war, well, more precisely it wasn’t too long after.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Severus sat his cup down, suddenly he felt as if his grip on reality had slipped and he was now in some alternate universe.

“Oh, my boy, it wasn’t for me to tell you. She wanted to wait, grow up a bit first. Not to mention, Harry shared your memories with her,” Minerva sipped her tea. “Honestly, was it not easier to hear coming from her at 24 rather than 19?”

“I have no idea because she didn’t tell me when she was 19! To be honest, I don’t know what to think, and I believe I may need Madame Pomfrey to give me a once over to ensure I haven’t had a stroke.”

“Now you’re being overdramatic Severus,” Minerva tutted. “The question remains, what is your response to this new found knowledge?”

“How should I respond? I hadn’t seen her in five years before today,” Severus gestured with his hand sitting back in his chair. 

“Severus Snape,” Minerva inhaled deeply. “You are a difficult man, and I suggest you think of something because the position is being offered to her.”

“You cannot be serious!” Severus jaw went slack.

“I am very serious. She’s more qualified than any other applicant we saw, which you would know if you had paid even the smallest amount of attention today. I will send her an owl in the morning, that is unless you would like to hand deliver the offer to her yourself?” Minerva smiled in such a manner that made him believe she was up to something. He narrowed his eyes and regarded her.

“It’s midnight,” He finally replied, simply.

“She is awake,” Minerva lifted her chin.

“There is no way you could know that,” Severus laughed.

“Alright, fine, I will send her an owl in the morning,” She reached across the small table and took his cup. “Try to get some rest.”

“Goodnight,” He rose and left the office quickly before she forced him out into the night to deliver the offer.

Hermione’s words played over and over in his mind, along with the revelation that came from Minerva. Dumbfounded didn’t even begin to describe what he was feeling. He could not fathom why she wanted him, nor why she would agree to teach for three years, just on the off chance he would feel the same.

No, she was too young and he was far too old. He had accepted his lot in life years before this night, and he wasn’t about to pretend he was anything other than what he was. He stormed into his chambers and went directly to his mantle, pouring himself a large glass of firewhiskey. As he lifted the amber liquid to his lips his eyes caught his reflection in the small mirror that sat next to his liquor.

“You are a middle aged half-blood with a horrendous past. You have more baggage than you can carry and this girl…woman…for some unfathomable reason has her eyes set on you. Look at yourself old man, what could you possibly offer her?” He spoke aloud to himself.

Her memory popped into his mind. 

The shine in her eyes when she looked at him. Her smirk and blush when he looked at her. 

He recalled the way her hips swayed as she walked through the hall. She carried herself with such dignity and confidence, the childlike smoothness to her face had given way to a beauty he had not expected. He hardly knew the woman he was looking at.  
The words flowing from her lips as she told him she was coming back to Hogwarts for him, as the sun danced on her curls, illuminating the highlights and giving her a slight glow. Even as she called him an idiot, she did so in a manner that was both playful and something else, something he couldn’t put a finger on.

Severus recalled his initial reaction to seeing her, and how he had actually forgotten to breathe as she had approached him. She had stunned him into a clouded silence as if he had been partially dreaming their encounter. 

Still, she had confided her feelings to Minerva five years prior and evidently, her feelings had not changed over the course of her education. Perhaps he should give whatever this was a chance. But then again, what if he did and she realized how utterly miserable he was to be around. He would have to see her for three years, three years knowing she had had feelings for him and he had done something to ruin it.

“You’re a fool,” He snarled his lip at his reflection before plucking the mirror from the mantle and tossing it into the fireplace, shattering it amongst the logs and ashes.


	2. Doubt and Hope

Hermione was moving into the castle, today. Minerva had informed him the previous night that she would be taking up residence in her old rooms and office since she had already moved into the space provided for the headmaster, or in her case the headmistress.

As he sat at his small breakfast table, sipping on his morning coffee his floo suddenly lit green and an envelope fluttered out, landing on his floor. Grabbing his wand he murmured a quick Accio envelope and sighed as he saw it was from Minerva.  
He made quick work of breaking her seal and pulling out the parchment, his eyes flying over the missive he crumpled it in his hand. She wanted him to see to Hermione, giving her a tour of the portions of the castle she had not been privy to as a student but would utilize now that she would be a professor. 

Begrudgingly, he rose from his table and went to dress. If Hermione was anything like she had been in her youth, she would arrive first thing this morning.

He stopped and looked at himself in his bedroom mirror, and inhaled deeply as he began to button his coat. One question popped into his mind that he wanted her to answer. Why? There was nothing of himself left, he clung to the small purpose he now served and merely went to bed each night. What did she possibly see in him that he could not see in himself?

Nothing.

She may believe she knew him, but that man no longer existed and she had been away living her life for so many years, and in those years he felt as though more of him faded as he grew older. He buttoned the final button and straightened his spine. Shaking his head, he left the safety of his room and set out to Minerva’s old rooms.

He saw the door ajar as he approached the rooms. Raising his hand, he knocked but did not enter.

“Yes?” Hermione came through an inner door, holding a folded blanket. She smiled as soon as her eyes landed on him. She had her hair up in a ponytail, high waisted jeans and a white tank top tucked into them. “Severus! Come in!”

“Good morning,” He nodded as he entered the room.

“Do you mind coming in here if you want to talk; I have to get this done?” She asked as she lifted the blanket slightly. Severus gave her a nod and she smiled before disappearing through the door again. He walked into her bedroom and watched as she unfolded the blanket and finished making her bed. 

“Silk?” Severus asked as he rose an eyebrow looking at her sheets and pillows.

“My hair,” Hermione laughed as she continued to make the bed. “Silk helps me keep the mane tamed. What are you up and about for so early?”

“I was tasked with giving you the professor tour,” Severus sighed.

“I see,” Hermione replied. He watched as she bent over her bed to smooth out the wrinkles in her blanket. “Will you hand me that box behind you, please?”

“This?” He asked as he turned and saw a stack of smaller boxes behind him, grabbing the top one.

“Yes, thank you,” She reached out and took it from him before pulling it open and sitting in on the floor in front of her drawers. “You don’t have to stand there all tense, It’s not like I’m going to attempt to molest you or something.”

“I am not tense,” Severus replied inhaling sharply. She laughed.

“The vein on your neck says otherwise,” She bent down and lifted out folded items that he couldn’t make out. “Am I really terrifying?”

“Hardly,” Severus rolled his eyes. Hermione smirked and continued putting her clothes away. 

“You can sit down,” She pointed to her bed. He regarded her for a moment and considered the idea carefully before he finally walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. “You’re making this rather awkward for yourself, you do realize that don’t you?”

“Yes, I am the one making this awkward, it has absolutely nothing to do with what you said to me the last time we spoke,” Severus furrowed his brow and rubbed the palms of his hands on his trouser legs.

“If you want to ask me something, just ask, I’m not going to bite…unless that’s what you want to ask me,” She stopped putting her clothes away and turned to him, crossing her arms directly under her breasts, she looked at him intently.

“Why?” The word left his mouth before he could harness it and shove it back down deep inside. He felt his heart begin to race. He wanted to know the answer more than anything, but at the same time, he dreaded hearing it. Hermione nodded slowly.

“In case you’re wondering it has nothing to do with the memories you shared with Harry. A lot of people changed their opinions about you after he made that information public at your hearing. I knew a lot of that for years before the battle,” She exhaled sharply through her nose. 

“How could have possibly known anything?” He scoffed.

“You are the one who dubbed me a bushy haired know-it-all,” Her mouth spread into a grin. 

“Touche,” Severus tilted his head slightly, moving his hands to the blanket he sat on.

“Instead of asking me why, you should ask yourself: why not?” He watched as she reached up and pulled the tie out of her hair that was holding her hair up. Shaking her head, she released her curls.

“I’m ordinary,” He sighed, feeling as though that was being kind to himself.

“You are anything but,” She walked over and sat down next to him on her bed. She turned slightly, her leg brushing up against his. He kept his gaze focused on the floor until he felt her hand touch his jaw and turn his face so he would look her in the eye. “I don’t expect anything, Severus. I’ve had the luxury of five years with this. You are not ordinary and you should not beat yourself up asking why. If you could see yourself through my eyes, you would never ask that.”

“You’re infatuated with a memory,” He replied softly.

“We’ll see,” She patted his hand. “Care to take me on that tour now?”

“Yes,” Severus nodded. Hermione stood but turned to him before he could stand and bent down, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“Let me grab my robes, I somehow don’t think Minerva would fancy me walking about in my tank top,” She walked over to a hook where she had several sets of robes and grabbed one, quickly putting it on. He stood and followed her back out into her sitting room.

“Would you have bitten me?” Severus suddenly asked as she was opening the door for them to leave. Hermione chuckled as he followed her out into the corridor, closing the door behind them.

“Do you want me to?” She fell into step beside him as they began their tour.

“I did not say that,” Severus shook his head. “I was merely asking if you were serious.”

“Oh, I see,” She bit her lip and he immediately saw the blush form over her cheeks. “Maybe that’s just something you will have to wait to find out?”

His eyes went wide at her remark. She slipped her arm through his as they walked. 

“I suppose I shall show you the staff common area and the staff dining area. We use the common area during the school year, however, the staff dining area is really only used when the students aren’t here,” Severus explained. “You will no doubt be made the head of Gryffindor since you are now the only professor we have that was in that house.”

“Are you still head of Slytherin?” She asked lifting her eyes to look at him.

“I am,” Severus nodded. 

“You’re not still picking on my house are you?” Hermione teased as they walked, their footsteps echoing through the empty corridors.

“I never did such a thing and I resent the accusation,” He replied. Her eyes snapped up to his face and he smirked. Playfully she smacked his forearm.

“You better be joking,” Hermione shook her head. “Everything looks the same.”

“Everything just got a bit older,” He replied.

“Older isn’t necessarily bad though,” She pulled away from him and walked up to a large tapestry and pulled it away from the wall and disappeared. He had been there for more years than he cared to admit and never knew there was anything behind that particular tapestry. Severus pulled the tapestry away from the wall and walked into a small alcove with a bench in it.

“I didn’t know this was here,” He shook his head feeling rather stupid.

“Don’t feel bad, it only opens for Gryffindor house members. But, now that you know where it is, watch this hole in the wall. I’m surprised babies haven’t been conceived in here, every Gryffindor has a tale to tell about this place,” She patted the bench beside her. He sat, wanting to hear more.

“Even you?” He asked. Hermione laughed as she leaned back against the wall, looking over the walls of the alcove.

“Do you recall my sixth year and that dreadful Christmas party Slughorn threw?” Hermione laughed as she recalled the memory.

“I remember it all too well I’m afraid,” Severus replied with a slight groan.

“That night, this is the very place Cormac McLaggen got kneed in the groin by yours truly,” She turned to him and smiled proudly.

“That’s cruel,” Severus winced.

“Well, it’s what one deserves when one cannot understand the word no, wouldn’t you agree?” She raised an eyebrow and awaited his reply.

“You should have done worse,” He swallowed as the weight of what she had just shared with him settled in on him.

“Would you do me a favor? Mind, you don’t have to,” Hermione stood up and looked down at him.

“What would that be?” He asked, rising from the bench and looking down at her.

“Would you possibly, help me to have a better memory of this little hole in the wall?” She shrugged. Severus looked at her as she dropped her head.

“What would that entail?” He asked.

“A kiss?” She replied but did not look back up at him. He inhaled sharply. “It’s alright, you really don’t have to. I thought I would ask, that’s all.”

He could feel his heart hammering, the sound of his blood pulsing was causing him to hear a loud whooshing noise in both ears. She lifted her face and looked at him. 

“Come on then, let’s see this staff common area,” Hermione began to turn back to where they had entered the alcove. He reached out and took hold of her elbow, she asked him for a kiss, and he could provide that.

Stepping closer to her, he cupped her face with both hands and bent down pressing his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and warm, and her scent was intoxicating. He felt her return the kiss but broke contact before it could deepen. As he pulled away he noticed her eyes were still closed. Opening them slowly she met his eyes.

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled and sighed before turning to make her way out of the alcove. He followed behind her.

That was the first kiss he had had since he himself was a teenager hiding in a hole in the wall, hoping to be led into manhood.


	3. A Realization

Term began, as it did every year, with the migraine-inducing sounds of happy children that would all turn to despair the following day as soon as he addressed them in their first class. Severus knew he was thought of as a hero, but that did nothing to improve how the children felt about him. He was still well aware of the numerous and uncreative nicknames they still managed to come up with year after year. In addition, his actions, although they were made public for the most part thanks to his hearing, have become altered in a five year long game of telephone. Truth has become a legend and he realized he lived long enough to see legend turn to myth. He snorted at the absurdity of it all as he watched the smiling faces as they entered the Great Hall.

Sighing to himself he began to make his way towards the side door so that he could greet the first years. As deputy headmaster, this task, as well as the sorting, fell onto his shoulders. As he passed by the end of the table, Hermione looked over at him and smiled. She was wearing deep crimson robes and her hair was pulled back. He bowed his head towards her before disappearing through the door. As he walked he smiled to himself. She was trying to look older, set herself apart from the seventh years so they would not assume she would be their friend rather than their professor. 

Pausing at the top of the stairs, he waited for the first years. Hagrid liked to take his time, make their first vision of the school something awe inspiring. Severus could find no fault in that, despite the annoyingness for his lack of punctuality. Many of the children were half-blood or muggle-born and this would be their first time seeing something on the scale of Hogwarts in regards to the wizarding world. He turned slightly as he heard the small hoard of children coming his way, their voices were a roar of excitement and fear. Clasping his hands behind his back, he centered himself at the top of the stairs. 

About 25 first years suddenly appeared on the landing, freezing as one by one their eyes landed on him. He smiled to himself internally, they were terrified of him. Perhaps this year they would actually listen to him and not blow anything up. He doubted it. The group of first years froze a few steps below him and he lifted his jaw.

“I am professor Snape, deputy headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will follow behind me in two single file lines, without talking or mucking about. I will call you one by one to be sorted into your house. After you are sorted you are to directly make your way to your house table. Come along,” He spun on his heel, his robe flowing out behind him as made his way to the main entrance of the Great Hall. Severus could hear their footsteps behind him, none of them were making a sound.

The sorting ceremony was the same as it was every year. He had six new Slytherin students, each of which looked less than pleased to be sorted in his house. Minerva had introduced Hermione as the new transfiguration professor, which was greeted by an enthusiastic cheer. It was obvious they had not forgotten who she was. The Gryffindor’s were also informed she would be their new head of house since Minerva had taken the position of the headmistress. Thankfully, the students were now shoving their faces full of all the delicious foods served every year at the feast.

He had glanced down the table a few times, in Hermione’s direction. She was seated at the very opposite end to where he sat. Gently and slowly, he slipped his wand out of his sleeve, and holding it beneath the table he whispered a spell and gave his wand a flick.

“Pardon?” Sybil looked at him through her large thick glasses, a piece of pork stopped halfway to her mouth.

“Nothing, Sybil,” Severus nodded. Sybil needed no further explanation from him before continuing to eat. Leaning forward, ever so slightly he looked back down in Hermione’s direction and watched as a rose grew out of her water glass. She plucked it from the glass and brought it to her nose, inhaling. He could see she was smiling. She leaned forward and made eye contact with him. Severus gave her a nod and she winked at him before leaning back in her chair to continue on with her meal.

He found he quite liked his interactions with her, and he considered continuing on with the small gestures. 

The feast was over and he watched as the students poured out of the Great Hall making their way to their dorms. 

Hermione found him after, as he walked towards his rooms.

“Thank you,” She smiled up at him as he slowed his pace to allow her to catch up.

“You’re quite welcome,” Severus replied. Hermione was holding the rose. 

“I’m a bit nervous about tomorrow,” She confided in him as they walked. 

“You’ll do fine. Ensure they know you are their professor and not their friend. The sooner they know you are in charge the better not to mention the less time they’ll have for engaging in shenanigans,” Severus shook his head. “If you don’t they’ll never do their work.”

“I understand,” Hermione nodded. “It’s a bit odd that the seventh years were here when I was though.”

“I hadn’t considered that,” Severus answered honestly. 

“I’m sure they don’t remember though, I mean, well…” Hermione blushed. “They know of me of course, but they wouldn’t remember interacting with me I wasn’t here my seventh year.”

“Ah, yes,” Severus nodded as he thought back. That was the year she along with Weasley and Potter were on the run hunting Horcruxes. 

“Are you on duty tonight?” She asked, looking over her shoulder.

“I am not, thus the reason as to why I am heading towards my rooms,” Severus replied.

“Oh,” She seemed disappointed. “I’m on duty.”

“Would you care for company?” He asked before he knew what he was saying.

“Yes, thank you,” Hermione smiled widely. 

“Very well,” Severus nodded as they turned a corner and headed back into the main portion of the castle and away from the dungeons. “You will see the prefects in the quadrants as you pass through. They have curfews, however, and they are strictly enforced. If you catch a prefect out and about after eleven, take house points or assign detentions, whatever you feel is an adequate punishment.”

“I will remember that,” Hermione nodded. 

The pair walked in silence for what seemed like hours, eventually finding themselves in the owlery.

“I have to send a few letters off while we’re here,” Hermione broke the silence as she pulled out a stack of envelopes from under her robes. 

“Letting the others know you haven’t disappeared?” Severus smirked.

“Well, I don’t know how I will manage if I get attacked by a troll in the loo or stumble across a three-headed dog guarding a mysterious hatch without them?” Hermione joked.  
“Ah, yes who is engaging in false modesty now?” Severus rose an eyebrow. “We were all very much aware that you kept your shadows alive.”

“It was a group effort,” Hermione smiled as she sent the letters off one by one in the beaks of the owls. “And, if I recall correctly, there was someone else who saw to our safety. Hmmm, I do wonder who that could have been?”

“Alright,” He shook his head. “I just did my duty no need for any of that now.”

“You know perfectly well you performed above the duties that were expected of you. Even Dumbledore could not have known half of the situations we ended up in,” She sighed as they made their way back to the stairs to exit the owlery.  
“Would you be referring to the time you turned yourself into a cat human hybrid because you used feline fur instead of hair in your illegal loo polyjuice or the time you got yourself petrified by the basilisk?” He asked as he led the way down the stairs.

“Oh, don’t remind me!” Hermione laughed. “I was stuck as a cat for too long!”

“Had I known a student would be brewing polyjuice in the loo I would have had an antidote on hand. As I did not expect it, it did take considerable time to brew,” Severus replied as they made their way back inside.

“You had to brew a cure specifically for me?” Hermione asked as she bit her lip. “Merlin, I had no idea.”

“It’s water under the bridge as they say,” He shrugged.

“You remember an awful lot,” She laughed as she shook her head.

“I do,” Severus nodded. “I saw more than most I would expect.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, shifting her gaze back to the rose in her hand.

“Nothing specific I can think of at the moment,” Severus opened the door for her.

“I remember something that you may have forgotten,” Hermione turned and looked over her shoulder at him as he walked through the door behind him.

“Do you?” His eyebrows shot up at her words.

“Yes,” She nodded. “Three years ago I had tea with Minerva in London. She had told me how much pain you were still in due to the…well, your injuries from the final battle.”  
“Go on,” Severus furrowed his brow but nodded to give her an indication that he recalled what she was describing.

“It was in July,” Hermione slowed to a stop causing him to stop as well. “Do you recall receiving a small jar by owl, that contained a certain potion with the literature describing it?”

“Yes, it was a new discovery out of India concerning nerve regrowth after traumatic injury and tissue repair, if I am not mistaken,” Severus nodded. 

“Indeed,” Hermione grinned. “More specifically, it came from a Potions master who lived outside of the remote village of Kalap. It was so beautiful there, and he was so very kind. He said that it takes a year to find the ingredients for that potion and a year to brew it.”

“Wait,” Severus reached out and took her elbow looking her straight in the eye. “You went all the way into one of the most remote locations in India in hopes of finding a potion you had no idea would work?”

“Yes,” Hermione nodded, furrowing her brow. “You were in pain, and I had read about the potions master there in one of my classes. I went over the summer holiday. Yes, I mean it took a very long time to reach Kalap, but in the end, I got it and sent it to you. It worked, didn’t it?”

“Yes, it worked,” Severus felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He had thought a colleague had sent it to him. “Why did you not sign your name?”

“It didn’t matter,” She shrugged. “I didn’t want thanks, that wasn’t why I did. You were in pain and I saw an opportunity that I thought may provide you relief. That’s all I wanted.”

“It worked immediately,” He explained. “I had no idea."

“It’s okay,” She smiled softly and patted his hand that was still holding onto her elbow. “You weren’t meant to know. No one knew I sent it, I didn’t tell a soul. Come on, it’s nearing midnight and we both have to teach tomorrow.” 

He released her elbow and watched her walk down the corridor. He reached up and touched his neck, where Nagini had bitten him. To look at it now one would never know, in fact, the potion she had sent had rid him of every scar he had carried, healing him from the inside out. She had given him a greater gift than the sweet relief of being rid of the agonizing pain he had been in. She had taken away his scars, and he no longer flinched when he saw himself shirtless. He was no longer reminded daily of the torments he had endured as a youth or as a young adult.

He could live to be two hundred and never begin to make up for what she had given him.


	4. Is this a date?

Hermione was overseeing the students in the study hall. Madame Pince had taken ill and was given the week off. Severus finished his class early, and decided to go and see if she needed any assistance. Of course, he knew she didn’t but needed a reason to see her. Since term started they were both busier than he had imagined. Minerva had informed him that she had sailed right into teaching as if she had been doing it for years and that she was so very proud her. 

He had managed to convince Minerva to give him and Hermione the night off on Saturday. Severus knew they couldn’t go too far from the grounds, but they could go into Hogsmeade. Minerva readily agreed, but he still had yet to ask her to accompany him. He was hoping he would be able to catch her after the students left the study hall. It was Thursday after all, and he was running out of time to extend the invitation.

Knowing she would dismiss the students for lunch in about twenty minutes he walked through the halls at a brisk pace. Thankfully, there were no students milling about. Running into a hoard of students would have slowed him down considerably. As he approached the doors that led into the study hall, he noticed the silence. Slowly, he peered in and saw the students bent over their books and parchments, quills moving eagerly as they attempted to do their work. It took a moment of scanning before he was able to spot Hermione.

She was seated at one of the students’ long tables, pointing to the writing in a textbook and obviously explaining something to the young Slytherin girl who was seated next to her. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, but a few strands of curls had managed to escape and now roamed free around her face. She glanced up from the textbook as the student was writing something down. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on him as he peeked through the door. Smiling she turned back to the student, said something before patting the girl on the shoulder and standing up from the table.

“I think that’s good enough for the day, what do you think?” She asked the students as she crossed her arms. They eagerly agreed as they began to put away their items. “Go on, have some lunch. You all worked very hard today.”

“Professor Granger?” The young Slytherin girl was tugging on her robe sleeve.

“Yes, Emily?” Hermione addressed the student by her first name.

“Thank you for helping me, I understand it much better now,” The girl smiled widely as Severus walked into the room. “Good afternoon, Professor Snape. Professor Granger helped me with my potions assignment, I hope that’s ok?”

“It’s fine, Miss Jones,” Severus nodded as he watched the girl practically bound out the room with happiness. “I see you’re making friends with the students?”

“No, but I’m being kind,” Hermione shook her head as she went to gather her belongings from the desk. “She was having some difficulty, so I thought I should help. What are you doing all the way up here? You must have run to make it here before class let out.”

“I let the fourth years go early,” Severus replied, clasping his hands together.

“Oh, well that is something that is uncharacteristic of you,” Her eyebrows show up. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, everything is fine,” Severus sighed. His heart was hammering and his nerves were on end, he was so far out of practice when it came to asking a female out he was sure she was going to laugh at him. “I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday.”

“I would love to!” Hermione exclaimed, “But I’m scheduled to be on duty that night.” Her excitement quickly turned to disappointment.

“I asked Minerva for the night off on Saturday for the both of us, she agreed,” He shrugged.

“Someone was awfully sure I’d say yes,” She laughed as walked over to him. Reaching out she took his hand in hers. “I’d love to go with you, what time?”

“Six? We can meet at the Great Hall,” Severus suggested. 

“That’s fine,” Hermione nodded. “Are you going to lunch?”

“I am,” He turned and followed her out of the study hall.

“Care to walk me?” He offered her his arm and she gladly accepted it. As they walked he noticed she pulled her arm away from his as they approached the sound of students. He wished she hadn’t but he understood why it was better to appear as nothing more than colleagues to the children. He laughed internally, they were nothing more than colleagues now. One small kiss in a hidden alcove didn’t make them an item.

“How are you liking teaching so far?” He asked, keeping the topic innocent and polite in case the children were to overhear.

“I like it very much. The hours are challenging, but I think I can easily adjust to everything,” Hermione replied. “I received replies from my letters, everyone wished me to extend their greetings to you and their well wishes.”

“Thank you,” Severus gave a bow at the neck. A few of the older students looked at their interaction with a mix of bewilderment and terror. Severus knew from the gossip he couldn’t help but hear daily, that she was quickly becoming one of the most well-liked professors at Hogwarts. In addition, he knew he was one of the most disliked. It would be an odd sight to behold if he were in the shoes of the students, but still, he didn’t care for the looks.

Saturday came much slower than he had hoped, each hour seemingly dragged by. He awaited her arrival by the Great Hall. The students were eating their supper, which left the corridor empty. Severus found himself pacing as he waited, checking the time nervously. At exactly six, he thought she had changed her mind. Sighing to himself he turned around and saw her walking towards him. 

“Have you been waiting long?” Hermione asked him as she drew closer. She was nervously chewing her lip. “I wasn’t sure what to wear,” He looked at her, dressed in a simple black dress and black flats and her hair down. 

“You look beautiful,” Severus offered her his arm. She smiled softly before accepting it.

“Thank you,” She replied as they walked out into the evening air.

“I apologize for taking you to Hogsmeade, I would have rather taken you to London,” Severus admitted. 

“Hogsmeade is fine, Severus, really. I didn’t think you would ask me out on a date, that alone was enough,” Hermione chuckled. There it was, she considered this a date. His heart fluttered. “This is a date, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Severus nodded, trying in vain to hide his smile.

“Good,” She clutched his arm a bit tighter as they continued to walk. “Where in Hogsmeade are we going?”

“Do you have a place you would prefer to go?” The wind picked up, blowing his hair into his field of vision. Gently, Hermione reached up and moved the strands, tucking them behind his ear.

“Sadly, there isn’t many options. We could go to the Three Broomsticks?” He winced slightly as he made the suggestion. 

“That’s fine,” Hermione patted his forearm. “Don’t fret about the small things, Severus. I’m glad we’re spending time together, it doesn’t matter where we’re spending that time.”  
“I am glad as well,” Severus pulled his gaze from her as they entered the village. A few people were milling about, each one doing a double take as they realized what they had seen. His desire to remain private and his desire to be with her waged an internal war within him. He glanced down at her, trying to appear as if he wasn’t looking at her. She had her chin tilted up, her shoulders were squared. Hermione appeared to be proud to be seen on his arm, and it calmed the battle within him. 

They approached the Three Broomsticks and held the door open for her and they made their way in. It was relatively busy, but then again it was a Saturday evening. Rosmerta spotted him and waved them both over.

“I haven’t seen you in a dogs age Snape! Where have you been?” She shook her head as she wiped a glass.

“Working,” Severus replied with a shrug. Rosmerta’s eyes dropped to Hermione and her brow furrowed as she attempted to recall her name. 

“I know you,” She narrowed her eyes as she leaned on the bar, tilting her head.

“Yes, I came in here quite a bit when I was a student,” Hermione smiled. “I was always with Harry Potter?”

“YES!” Rosmerta pointed at her and nodded. “Granger! Yes, I knew I knew you! What are you doing with this one, eh?”

“I teach at Hogwarts now,” Hermione explained. “We’re on a date.”

“Oh, a date is it?” Rosmerta shifted her gaze to Severus and slowly grinned at him. “What can I get the two of you then?”

“Two specials and…?” Severus looked to Hermione.

“I should have a butterbeer, anything stronger and I will be useless tomorrow,” She sighed.

“Make it two,” Severus replied.

“Alright, go on and find yourself a seat. I’ll bring it over personally,” Rosmerta grinned again as Severus guided Hermione away from the conversation and to an isolated table in the back of the room.

“What was all that grinning about?” Hermione asked as he pulled her chair out for her before taking his own seat.

“She would pester me every time I came in here about wanting to set me up with witches she knew,” Severus folded his hands atop the table. “I repeatedly denied her offers.”

“I see,” Hermione nodded. “You never accepted an offer?”

“No,” Severus shook his head. “I…well, you know my past. I didn’t date. Besides, I had quite a full plate as you know.” He suddenly felt embarrassed at how pathetic he sounded.

“You did,” Hermione nodded. “If it makes you feel any better you witnessed the extent of my own dating history.”

“Really?” Severus asked, quite stunned.

“Yes, I haven’t been on a date since I was at Hogwarts in a different capacity,” She smiled at him. 

“Not even at university?” His brow knit together.

“No,” She shook her head. “I was asked, but I turned them down. I focused on my education.”

“I see,” Severus inhaled. “And had I not…”

“Liked the idea of me having a bit of a crush on you?” Hermione finished his thought for him.

“Yes, would you have picked up dating again?” His curiosity got the better of him. She grew silent as she considered his question. He glanced around them, noticing that, thankfully, no one seemed to give a damn they were there together.

“Perhaps eventually,” Hermione finally answered. “But I am quite content. I have three years at Hogwarts, there’s plenty of time for us to get to know one another on a more personal level.”

“I fear I will not live up to the idea you have built up about me over the course of the past five years,” Severus took the glasses of butterbeer Rosmerta was handing them. 

“You’ll find that I have not romanticized you,” Hermione sipped her drink. “I like you as you are, if I didn’t I wouldn’t have come back.”

“You are an odd duck, Hermione,” Severus shifted his weight in his chair. “Have you told anyone but myself and Minerva?” 

“Yes, Harry and Ron both know,” Hermione nodded. “They both thought I was mad, but after so many years I think they’ve just accepted that no matter what they say I’ll do as I please.”

They finished their meal and began to walk back to the school. Hermione paused, halfway back and found a bench to sit at. Severus sat down next to her as she looked up at the stars. He felt her slide her hand into his, and he ran a thumb over knuckles. Her hand was smooth and soft. It felt so very fragile within his own, he was afraid of hurting her hand if he held it too tightly.

“Tonight was very nice,” Hermione finally broke the silence. “Thank you for a lovely evening.”

“Next time, I think I will make more of an attempt to take you somewhere nicer,” Severus smiled to himself.

“We could always dine in?” Hermione looked up at him. “My rooms have a small kitchen, and I can cook.”

“That would certainly be an option,” He swallowed hard at the idea of spending time with her alone in her private rooms. She moved a bit closer to him. Gathering his nerves, he turned towards her and put a finger beneath her chin, raising her face upwards. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. When he pulled away he immediately noticed she was batting her eyes at him. Desperately, he desired nothing more than to kiss her soundly and properly, but he knew it was better to take things slowly. “We should head back the hour is growing late.”

“You’re right,” Hermione nodded. They both stood up but did not release each other’s hands as they walked back to the castle.


	5. A Close Encounter

Every day that passed caused the ache within him to grow. When she was near, he was acutely aware of her every move. They had both remained neutral to one another, showing small signs of friendliness as not to draw too much attention to the fact that they had started dating. Dating. The best he could manage was that one trip to Hogsmeade. Minerva wasn’t too keen on giving them continued Saturdays off from duty, stating it wasn’t fair to the other professors. The best she could offer was one Saturday every six weeks. It was the only timetable that would shield them from suspicion.

As he sat at lunch, listening to the dull roar of the students, he looked down and spotted an envelope sticking out from beneath his plate. He pulled it out and looked it over, there right near the seal, in her handwriting, it read: Do not open until you are alone. Quickly, he thrust the letter into an inner pocket of his robes, scanning the room to ensure no one had seen him.

He was grateful his next period was free. 

As soon as the students began to leave, one by one, he stood up and left through as a side door, making his way down to his classroom. He could feel the envelope in his pocket. It felt as though it would burn him alive if he didn’t read its contents immediately. Bursting through the door, he quickly closed it and pressed himself against it as he pulled the envelope out and broke the seal. Pulling the parchment out, he began to read.

Severus,

 

Come to my rooms when you finish your duties tonight. I’ve activated the floo between our rooms, so there won’t be any need to try to make it through the halls unseen. Don’t worry, Minerva approved it, trust me when I tell you, you do not want to know how I accomplished that. See you at midnight.

 

Hermione

 

His heart began to hammer in his ears. She wanted him to come to her rooms, through the floo at midnight. Dropping his gaze, he read over the letter once more making doubly sure he had read it correctly. Letting out a staggered breath, he could only think of one reason as to why she would ask him to come so late.

The day dragged on from the time he had read the letter until the time he was officially off duty. Going into his rooms, he removed his robes and coat tossing them both over the back of his small couch before walking to his fireplace. Hands on his hips, he gathered his wits, unsure of what he was about to walk into. Grabbing a fistful of floopowder he walked in and threw it down.

“Hermione Granger’s rooms,” With a bright flash of green he disappeared and walked out into Hermione’s room.

“You’re here!” He heard her cry out as he dusted the soot from his pants. “I’m so sorry for having you come so late, I know you must be exhausted.”

“It’s fine,” Severus smiled as he saw her walking towards him. She was dressed in her pajamas, long cotton trousers and a tank top.

“I just really wanted to see you,” She walked up to him and took his hand, leading him over to the couch. “Once every six weeks just well…that’s just terrible. Minerva agreed to link our floos, she just asked us to be discreet and to tell no one.”

“It is rather challenging to remain merely polite while in the halls or in the common area,” He admitted. 

“Come, sit down,” She walked over and sat down on her sofa, patting the seat next to her. He joined her. An awkward silence began to build. They both seemed to understand that a linking of their rooms via floo was a taking a rather large step in a relationship that, at least from Severus’ point of view, was still young. She scooted closer to him and took his hand in hers, and guided it around her waist. 

Hermione snaked a hand up his chest and cupped his jaw before rising up to press her mouth against his. What started out as a very innocent kiss quickly turned into a more frenzied passionate one. He kept one hand at her waist and moved his other to her rest at her jawline. She moved her hand over his and lowered it until he found himself cupping her breast. Severus broke the kiss and looked down at his hand and her breast.

“Oh,” He muttered breathlessly. His pulse hammered in his eardrums as she pulled him back into another kiss. Massaging her breast he felt her nipple harden beneath the cotton material of her shirt. Fighting his urges, and mentally calling himself every name he could think of, he pulled away and sat up, clearing his throat.

“Is something wrong?” Hermione looked confused.

“I think we may be rushing things, and it’s just something that we should take our time with,” Severus closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. 

“Oh,” Hermione sat up and fixed the hem of her shirt. “I understand, you’re probably right.”

“It isn’t that I don’t want to,” Severus looked over at her. “You’re desirable and I would like nothing more than to throw inhibitions out of the window, but, I think that once we open this door we’ll end up running through it.”

“I see,” Hermione bowed her head and tried to hide her grin. “You don’t want to fool around because we won’t be able to stop?”

“Yes,” Severus sighed. “I don’t believe we’re quite ready for what comes next. I would rather us, well, take our time with this. We should focus on building a relationship that doesn’t rely on physical desires.”

“I respect that,” Hermione nodded. “I don’t much like it, but I respect it.”

“I am sorry,” Severus furrowed his brow. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and make love to her, but he wanted more than that and she was starting to look like perhaps she was the one he could have a real future with.

“Don’t apologize,” Hermione scooted up next to him and tucked her legs up before laying her head on his shoulder. “I can wait for you.”

“You baffle me in the most wonderful way, witch,” He smiled to himself before kissing the top of her head.

“Severus, I’m not a puzzle or an enigma,” Hermione reached up and placed her hand over his heart. “Feelings are simple and true, and I grew to care for you.”

“Feelings are anything but simple, my dear,” Severus chuckled.

“You’re a good man, there aren’t too many men who would turn down a potential shag,” She flashed a grin at him.

“It’s not an easy task, I can assure you,” He rose to his feet, reluctantly. “I should go. I will see you tomorrow.”

“I shall see you tomorrow,” She stood up and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

When he found himself back in his private rooms, alone, and the floo had gone dark he realized what had just occurred. His refusal had actually surprised him, but it had been the right thing to do. If they were meant to be as a couple, there would be ample time for shagging in the future.


End file.
